Fallout: Framed
by Rogue101
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has charged for a crime he didn't commit. Now, with a Bounty on his head, the new government the Great Capital Republic hunting him, and running out of friends fast. The Lone Wanderer must find out who is behind this plot, stop what they are planning and clear his name. Rating may go up. MLW/Sarah Lyons


**My first Fallout Fic, so expect a very shit story.**

"_...That was The Inks Spots 'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire', to bad that those government assholes wanted to do just that. Anyway kiddies, it's time for my favourite part, the stories of The Lone Wanderer. Now, I've lost track of how many good deeds this guy's done for us, so I'm picking my top five, which wasn't easy I tell ya"_

"_Number 5, Mister One Oh One done me a great favour in fixing up my broadcast relay, after a fucking mutant chose to blow the other one up. At 4, when that kid got hold of those mean bastards from Talon Company and Paradise Falls, he sure gave them a right good spanking for all of world to see. In third place, when those stinking inbred apes called the Enclave took over Project Purity and chose to wait until we died of thirst or rad poisoning from the irradiated shit, along comes our knight in shining vault suit, joins the Brotherhood in a successful attack to wrestle it from their corrupt paws. And speaking of the Enclave, in number 2, when their kind infested the wasteland like how those feral ghouls do with the metro tunnels. Mister One Oh One comes along and shoots them right in the testicles, lets see them recover for that blow. Finally, my all time favourite, though I was a bit sceptical about it, in number 1, gold medal winning, top dog of the lot MUST be this. So with the Enclave gone, he fixes up this place, but How? I hear you ask, here's how!"_

"_He ended the hostilities between the Brother of Steel and the Outcasts. Gets his Super Mutant buddy to stop the other Mutants attacking us poor people and gets them helping us instead, hard to believe I know but its true. Then, surprisingly, builds our OWN body of Government, just to say "FUCK YOU ENCLAVE! WE DID IT FIRST!" The Great Capitol Republic, our own form of justice and a more fair one at that..."_

"RICK! TURN THAT OFF!" yelled a grumpy and annoyed voice.

A small group of three merchants had been travelling across the dusty wasteland for two days, with their pack brahmin and a steel grey Protectron, they had left Canterbury Commons, the centre of trade in the GCR, and were headed for Girdershade. They were behind schedule after getting into a scuffle with some poorly equipped and poorly organised Raiders. Only one merchant had been injured and required medical help in Big Town before continuing.

The 'Leader' of the group was a Caucasian male, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a large brown overcoat that was covered with large pouches all across the chest, a pair of tattered blue jeans and and brown walking boots, with a 10mm pistol on his belt. The second man was also Caucasian but had long, messy brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a dirty white t-shirt which was held badly together by black stitching, faded dirty grey trousers and grey walking boots. He had a .32 pistol in his right hand and a small portable radio in his left. The third was a African-American female, with long black hair with brown eyes. Unlike the others, she leather that was well maintained and had two holsters on her belt for her her 10mm pistol and knife. An American R91 assault rifle was on her back, with an ammo bandoleer across her chest that held three magazine clips.

"Come on Bro," moaned the brown haired man, "It's Three Dog, and those stories of the Lone Wanderer."

"Yeah Tom," said the woman, "Let him listen to the stories of his idol."

"It's because of him acting like the wanderer, that Raider was able to shoot his sorry ass," Tom gave Rick a glare, "So now we're behind schedule, and if we can't meet the deadline, then we're fucking fired!"

Rick looked down at the dirt in despair, Tom was right, it was his fault they were late and risked losing their jobs.

"Hey don't worry about it," said the woman, "Tom cares for you, it's just that those talks of the company gaining access to the purifier route and the promotion to route manager had gotten to him."

"Yeah, you right, thanks Scarlet," replied Rick.

The team continued to walk across the wastes, having been fortunate enough to avoid any more distractions. Now they had stopped near the edge of a small rocky cliff where only burnt tree stumps, more rock cliffs and sand covered the area.

"Hey Bro, how much further?"asked Rick as he sipped from his bottle of Aqua Pura.

"Far enough that we can't afford to waste any more time. Now lets get going!" yelled Tom.

"Hold up!" burst out Scarlet, "Got someone coming in our direction."

Everyone looked in the direction of a man, walking towards from, he wore well maintained combat armour that had a desert camouflage style. He was Caucasian but was very pale, as if his skin had never seen the light of day. He had dark blue eyes, brown hair and stubble across his jaw. In his hands was what looked like a pristine R91 assault rifle. All three recognised who the figure was.

"Hey! It's him!" gasped an excited Rick.

"I know that, perhaps he can help us get to Girdershade faster," suggested Tom.

"Well then, why don't..." said Scarlet, before the man fired a load of bullets at the group. Three hit Scarlet's left arm before they all dashed to cover behind the rocks. The brahmin panicked and tried to flee with its load on its back, only to be killed by the stray shots. The Protectron fired several lasers from its hands at the man, while Scarlet jumped from behind her cover to return fire.

The man saw her and emptied most of his clip in her direction. Of the all the bullets that were fired, only two hit, but one got her neck and the other got her forehead. Her body fell lifelessly into the dirt, her crimson blood staining the ground.

The man stopped firing to reload his gun in the open. Realising the significance of such an error, Tom broke cover and fire his pistol at his attacker. One bullet hit the man's left shoulder just as he finished reloading. Catching eye of who fired that shot, the man fired seven bullets at Tom.

Tom failed to reach cover from the attack and was hit by three bullets. Tom toppled backwards spinning and kicking up sand as he fell. With two targets down the man barraged the Protectron with bullets, sending it falling backwards onto the rocks, leaving Rick by himself.

Rick checked his pistol and then his person, only to find he had run out of ammo. Looking over at Scarlet's rifle, he sprinted from behind his cover towards her body. The man emptied his clip against Rick. Rick got closer and closer with each step, bullets zipping past him at incredible speeds, until he was nearly there. Suddenly, a bullet shot into his right shoulder, sending him spinning and falling of the edge of the cliff.

Rick hit the ground hard. Covering the wound with his left hand, his head felt lighter, and his vision blurred. He tried to move, but couldn't and soon, everything became black.

_**[Location: Citadel – Time: 06:30am]**_

As the sun rose over the citadel, the night guards breathed a sign of relief after both a tiring and quiet night watch. Action was starting to return to the Bailey in the centre of the restored remains of the Pentagon. Paladin Gunny was pulling Initiates from their beds, and flipping over beds to get them out faster, so they would be an entire day of hard, demanding training.

Inside the Citadel, in one of the few private rooms within the building, were two people, lying on a single bed with a thin, dirty grey blanket covering both of them. The room itself had a workbench over in the left corner, near the door, with a large pile of schematics covering the top. Beside the the workbench were three lockers, one labelled guns, the middle labelled armour, while the last was 'crap'. Opposite them was a lab station and a first aid kit. Light was getting into the room through a small window that had accidentally been left open.

Surrounding the bed were the remains of clothes, such as boxers, along with a sexy, red silk gown, and a bra and thong. One of the figures in the bed was a Caucasian male, with dark blue eyes, brown hair and stubble across his jaw. A small scar vertically crossed his left eye, leaving a pink cut on his skin, but had fortunately had not damaged his eye. He was staring at his sleeping partner, a Caucasian female of pale completion, with long blonde hair and a surprisingly curvy body.

The man began to kiss the back of his partners neck, while rubbing her abdominal with his hand, causing her to stir and groan. The woman twisted and turned underneath the thin sheet, forcing her body into the man's chest. After a few seconds, the woman opened her eyes to see her lover and smiled.

"Morning Sarah,"said Drake, the Lone Wanderer.

"Morning," replied a drowsy Sarah, "Enjoy last night or did I tire you out?"

"Well, considering that I woke before you, while it was you who wanted three rounds of sex," answered Drake feeling smug, "That would mean I tired you out."

"You are such an ass," groaned Sarah.

"And you have such a curvy figure," said Drake while bringing his hands to her breasts, and was rewarded with a poorly hidden moan of pleasure, "You do now that we left the window open during the Night. The guards will definitely have something to tell your father."

"Just let them try, I'll sort them out before they even think of it."

Before Drake could reply, the pair could hear the sound of engines and propellers growing louder and louder.

"That's either a Brotherhood vertibird with a load of good tech, or more likely, the Republic here to request aid from the Elder," guessed Sarah.

"Well, look on the bright side, it will distract your father long enough before he finds out what me and you have been doing," retorted Drake.

"It's not like he's going to do anything, you've done so much that he'll want us to marry, Sentinel."

Drake and Sarah were the only two member's of the Brotherhood to reach the rank of Sentinel, allowing both of them to command their own elite battle squads.

"Yeah, your right, its not like he's going to have a squad of Paladin's in power armour with energy weapons, kicking down my door and forcing me out of bed, just for sleeping with his daughter," Drake chuckled at the ridiculous idea, before he and Sarah locked lips and began groping each other.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud before the bedroom door was knocked off it's hinges with a bang. A group of six Paladin's stormed the room, all of them wore T-45d power armour, though three had the black and red colour scheme of the former Outcasts. All of them had a laser rifle or plasma rifle aimed directly at the couple. Drake had instantly rolled off Sarah who had pulled the sheet over her breasts.

"You, get up!" one of the Paladin's commanded, pointing his laser rifle at Drake. A surprised and confused wanderer slide out from underneath the sheet and was standing in front of a squad of Paladin's using his hands to cover his genitals.

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS?" roared an angry Sentinel Lyons. An African-American man, in a Regulators Duster with a Combat Shotgun in his hands. He was fallowed by another two Regulators, an Asian woman and a Caucasian man.

Appearing behind the group, was a large yellowy-green super mutant in a tattered vault suit, followed by a ghoul wearing Enclave Mark II Tesla Armour, minus the helmet. There also was a weather Mister Gutsy military robot, and a grey and white dog. All four had came to see the commotion.

"Drake Winters, Sentinel in the Brotherhood of Steel, I am arresting you for crimes against the Great Capital Republic and it's citizens." Said the leading Regulator, both Sarah and Drake shared looks of complete disbelief.

"What Crimes?" asked Drake, shocked that anyone would believe he would do such a thing.

"Yesterday, a merchant caravan was attacked, two of its group and their brahmin were killed, a survivor and recording from the groups Protectron both confirm that it was you who attacked. You are under arrest and will be coming with us."

"What are you on, Ultra Jet? Drake would never do that!" shouted the ghoul, Charon.

"Yeah, and if you know what's good for ya, you'll leave!" growled Fawkes, the super mutant.

Words failed to find Drake's mouth, he knew he was innocent, but why wouldn't they believe him. Before he could even muster up a single word, Sarah Lyons jumped up from the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her naked form, her face red with anger, the more likely option than embarrassment.

"You have no power here!" she roared, "The ranks of the Republic mean nothing inside the Citadel, and since I'm the most senior person, I say he is not leaving."

"You do NOT have a say in the situation Sentinel!" came an old, but powerful voice. Both Drake and Sarah were shocked to see Elder Lyon's in his blue robes enter the room. His cold eye gave a look of anger and disgust in Drake's direction.

"Father! You know Drake's innocent, he would never do such a thing!" Sarah pleaded with her father. The Elder turned to face his daughter with sad eyes.

"I have no choice, Sarah," replied Owen.

"FATHER!" screamed Sarah, tears running down her face, never before had anyone seen Sarah cry, except her father.

Ignoring his daughters pleas, the Elder turned to face Drake. "Get dressed!" he spat.

Drake picked up and put on his boxers, the lead Regulator passed a weathered grey jumpsuit to him, while the woman chucked a pair of boots in his direction. When he was dressed, the third Regulator wrapped rope around his hands and push him through the group and out the door.

Sarah rushed to try and stop them, only for the Paladin's to aim at her, before leaving to escort the prisoner. Elder Lyons was the only one left with her, she gave him a look of disgust and hatred for taking away the most important thing in her life.

"Get suited up Sentinel, we are expected to witness Drake's court session," ordered the Elder, before he left.

Sarah ran to the armour locker and pulled out Colonel Autumns suit, mainly the trousers and over coat.

-x-x-x-

Outside in the Bailey, the Lone Wanderer was lead through the crowds of Brotherhood Paladins, Knights and Initiates. All of them who didn't have their faces covered had looks of shock and disappointment. The Wanderer could feel the weight of their judging stares on him, and it was painful.

The Regulators guided towards the vertibird, gunship variant, in the middle of the Bailey. On the sides of the cockpit were large Silver stars, the mark of the Republics military.

Before the wanderer boarded, he looked around at all the disappointed faces of his former Brothers and Sisters. His eyes rested on the small group that had been his comrades in arms. Charon, Sergeant RL-3, Fawkes and Dogmeat, and standing in-between the group, wearing the brown overcoat of a Colonel Autumn closed tightly over her chest, was he love of his life Sarah, tears ran down her face, without any attempt to hide them.

Drake was tempted to make a run towards her, just to be with her for just a minute. But the Regulators wouldn't allow it and would of probably shot him if he made such an attempt. Realising there was no point resisting, Drake entered the vehicle along with the Regulators.

As Drake disappeared into the vehicle, Sarah could only watch as the propellers started to spin, and as the vertibird slowly took off and vanished over the walls of the Citadel. Wiping away the tears, Sarah walked towards the structure, both sad and alone.

**So, what do you think? Shit. Would have been better if I hadn't written it at all. Or maybe I should continue this story. Say what you think, and whether or not I should continue or not.**


End file.
